A Heart for the Heartless
by hiddenstarrz
Summary: Rated for language. Hermione and Draco are Head Boy&Girl.They both are having problems of thier own...sorry i really suck at summarys...Plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Harry Potter characters, they all belong 2 JK Rowling I must say I don't own the idea of making times specific either.  From days-hrs-mins-sec-millisecs…that idea solely comes form my friend, FirePhoenix.  But, FP thanx 4 letting me.  I had 2 do it 2 make Draco's life more complicated than it already is…AiR&FiRe puts left hand on Bible and raises right hand I says, " I solemnly swear 2 God that I did not bite anyone's story on purpose."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: if anyone going to be in Buckinghamshire, UK on May 3, plz go 2 Collectormania 3 to get 2 autographed photographs of Tom Felton 4 me and my other friend Kikyos Spirit…plz they must be w/ a certificate of authenticity though*more lyke KS wants hers w/one and if u can get one 4 her u can get one 4 me*…newayz back 2 my fic…

~*~*Harry POV~*9:00am~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            There was definitely no better summer than this.  After I had returned from my 6th year, I went back to the Dursley's & left them two days later for good.  Life could not be better.  I'm now living with my godfather, Sirius Black.  Ever since my 3rd year I wanted to live with him.  Even though he was accused for murdering thirteen people he didn't murder 16 years ago (a/n did I do the math right?).  His name is cleared, and he is the best family member I've got.

~*~*Ron POV~*9:20am~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I just told Harry we were going to floo in to go to Diagon Alley together.  I told Hermione, and she told us she had some errands to take care of and would meet the rest of our classmates there later.

~*Diagon Alley 12:01, 3 days before Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Is everyone here?"

            "Weasel, everyone's here except the filthy mudblood."  Ron and Harry glance at each other.  Harry shakes his head as if to say, "no, don't start."

With that Ron replied, "We know, ferret boy, she's meeting us later."

            "Whatever. Scarhead, make him shut up, and we can get on our way."

            "Ron, you better zip it, you heard Malfoy."

            "Potter, it's not Malfoy, It's Head Boy."

            Malfoy that was extra salt in the wound."

            "RON!"

            "What!"

            "Don't start a fight okay?"

            "Alright, I'll shut up after Mr. Head Boy over there does."

            "Both of you shut up and keep the insults to yourself."

            "Isn't that so sweet the-boy-who-lived is the peacekeeper, I thought that was your girlfriend's job.  Where is she anyways?"

            "Why would you care, Mr. I-never-caught-the-snitch-when-I'm-playing-Gryffindor?"

            "Who, Gin…umph."  Ron's hand slapped his hand over Harry's mouth, but it was too late, Draco heard it all.

            "Ha, you're going out w/ Weasley's little sister?"

            "Like it would matter, you're going out w/ the school slut."

            "And who would that be?"

            "Pansy, who else?"

            "I hate Pansy, she's a bitch, and worse than the Muggle-born."

            Harry whispers to Ron, "Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

            Ron whispers back, "I think you did."

            Draco thought, "You idiot, you just dissed Pansy, put Mudblood Granger before her and called her muggle-born in front of her best friends."

~*~*Flourish & Blotts 1:42pm 37sec~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Where's Hermione? I thought she was going to meet us here?"

            "I don't know, Harry."

Hermione in the meantime just walked in w/ Mercury her new silvery-white owl.

            "Who is that girl? She must be new."  Ron said to Harry when Hermione waved to them.

Draco in the meantime barges in and knocks right into Hermione.

            "Watch where your going, you asshole."

            "Oh, sorry.  Hermione, is that you?"

            "Did I just hear you call me, Hermione, Mr. Head Boy?"

            "How do you know?"

            "Know what?"

            "That I'm Head Boy?"

            "I have my sources, now good bye!" and Hermione storms out obviously very mad at Harry and Ron for nor recognizing her.

            "Crap, that girl's in a pissy mood.  And her sources? Must be the books, wait I'm in a book?!"  Draco said to himself.  He then looks around and only sees Harry and Ron.

            "Pothead, Weasel, where's everyone?"

            "They left,"

            "They left…WHAT!"

            "They left when you were picking up your Head Boy junk."

            "Oh, and why are you guys still here then."

            "Cuz, we're waiting for Hermione."

            "Didn't she just…"

            "Just what?"

            "Nothing."

            "Ron you just called Malfoy's stuff, 'junk,' and he didn't react something must be wrong, RIGHT MALFOY?"

Draco in the meantime started swearing at himself and banged his head on a nearby bookcase and sent most of the books tumbling down.  The storekeeper and he were picking up the books.  All of a sudden the storekeeper remembered to message he was supposed to give Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, your father sent and owl earlier and said he wanted you back by 2:30 sharp."

            "What time is it now?"

            "2:07."

            "Oh, I gotta run!"

            "Bye Potter, Bye Weasley." he shouted in a hurry w/o bothering to insult them.

            "Where are you going, Ferret?"

            "Pay for my books and run in to the quidditch shop to grab some stuff then be back home by 2:30."

            "What's the hurry then?"

            "Dad hates it when I'm a mess, so I gotta get home and wash up before I meet up w/ him."  Draco shouted on the way out of Flourish & Blotts.

            Draco ran into Quality Quidditch Supplies at exactly 2:14, 49 sec.  He dodged several broom shoppers and grabbed some service materials for his Firebolt and new practice robes for quidditch.  He glanced at the clock on the way out, it read 2:26pm 13sec 58 milliseconds. *Shit, if I get caught in a hold up on the way home I'll be dead.* He ran to the Diagon Alley fireplace and stepped in with all of his purchases, dropped some floo powder and clearly said, "Malfoy Manor."  He stepped out of the Malfoy's fireplace at exactly 2:30pm 0sec 2 milliseconds.  Crap, they left, he was late.  Draco plopped onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.  This was the first time he had ever been late in all of his 17 years.  When his father returned he would be killed.  If becoming a Death Eater wasn't enough this definitely was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N;  Sorry if this chapter sucked…ok let me rephrase that sorry if this chapter sucked a lot…Plz review…I love u all who bother to review.  I kno that a bunch of you out there will read this but won't review.  This is my first fic so don't kill me if u hate it…I never was really good at writing in the first place.  I have my fic written up all the way till chapter 9 already but I have it in my Alg notebook (don't mention it, I kno I a bad girl) and I'm typing it up very slowly being that I got kicked out of the computer lab last week at skul cuz I wasn't doing skul work…(more shame)  but I might not post if you don't review…J


	2. Whose Head Boy & Head Girl

~*~*Draco POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another day just flew by.  I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.  Mom and Dad haven't returned yet& I highly doubt they will by tomorrow either.  They left two days ago w/o telling me.  I was at Diagon Alley buying my new supplies for my last year at Hogwarts, and when I arrived home after a hurried frenzy they were gone.  Dad didn't seem to care, but Mom left a short note that was smudged by a few tears.  It read:

_Draco__,_

_I'm sorry we had to leave.  We had to go. I'm going to miss you while we're gone._

_                                                                                                                        Love, Mom_

It didn't say where they were going, or when they were going to return.  This happened once in my 6th year.  They were gone, but even Dad kept in touch.  Well, I guess I can't blame him ever since this summer.  He was asking me to go w/ him to some fricken Death Eater meeting, but I told him, "No, I'm not going because I'm not going to be a Death Eater."  He blew up and left for about a month.  At least I'll be looking forward to being Head Boy this year.  I wonder who's going to be Head Girl.  Before I knew it there was a silver owl darting about and tapping on my window w/a note. The only person that owned such an owl was, no, it couldn't be, but it was…

~*~*Hermione POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I could not believe it!  I was Head Girl, but did Head Boy have to be _him_?  How dare Dumbledore assign him Head Boy…He just isn't the person anyone would think as Head Boy.  Well, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy might.  But who would actually listen to anything they ever said?  Well, I just sent Mr. Head Boy the note.  So anyways five days ago I got a note from Dumbledore that finally reveals THAT stupid bastard is Head Boy, and as it turns out he doesn't know that _I am Head Girl.  So, Dumbledore has this "brilliant" idea that I should send him the note.  Plz, this has to be a bad dream.  Well it was since the beginning of last summer.  Dad leaves and didn't come back, obviously killed by some Death Eaters.  So I went back to Hogwarts and no one knows.  I failed DADA and then come back for summer and totally changed.  Even Harry and Ron barely recognized me when I met them in Diagon Alley.  I dyed my hair dark brown, straightened it and got gold and red streaks. (a/n no intention to be Gryffindor colors…)  I double pierced my ears and got an upper in my right ear.  Then I totally got a new wardrobe.  I had just bought Mercury and was in Flourish and Blotts two days ago while some of my fellow classmates were there.  I was supposed to meet them there, but they thought I was a no show, I waved to them but they thought I was a no show, I waved to them but they didn't recognize me.  I guess cuz I looked a little too different.  Whatever, anyways, I just sent Mr. Draco Malfoy the following note:_

_Malfoy__,_

_            Dumbledore told me to tell you that I'll be Head Girl._

_                                                                                                Hermione Granger_

_                                                                                                aka-"Filthy Mudblood"_

~*~*Draco POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened the window to let the owl in then I promptly fainted as I was untying the note…


	3. Draco finally finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

A/N: sorry I kindda forgot my disclaimer last chapter…Thanx Dreaming One, Lady Lestrange, and KittyKat589 for the reviews!

By the way Lady Lestrange I don't exactly hate Alg9its actually my fav subject)but my Alg teacher is sooo boring I fall asleep in the class…she makes us take notses too so when we have to I start writing my fic…

~*~*Still Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I awoke as soon as I felt cold water on my face.   I looked up.  Another owl obviously a Hogwarts owl and Granger's were both looking at me mischievously .  An empty bucket was lying by me, shit, those ruddy owls. (a/n the two owls had dumped the bucket of water on Draco)  With that I sat up abruptly.  I read Grangers note first I swear this wasn't the way she wrote last year, it read:

_Malfoy__,_

_            Dumbledore told me to tell you that I'll be Head Girl._

_                                                                                                Hermione Granger_

_                                                                                                aka-"Filthy Mudblood"_

So that's why she sends me an owl.  I retrieved the note that the Hogwarts owl had brought and read:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_            I would like to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger is Head Girl.  The two of you will be working together throughout the school year.  You both have bee chosen due to your exceptional grades and attitude.  I have already informed her and told he to inform you, however, I sent this anyway so you wouldn't be in shock if she didn't._

_                                                                                                Professor Dumbledore_

_PS Miss Granger promptly sent me a Howler after she received my letter…_

I snorted THAT bitch was going to be Head Girl because of "good" grades and attitude?  Everyone in the school knew she flunked DADA  last year.  Well I guess it was obvious, cuz Snape taught Potions and DADA to 5th-7th years.  Yup and an attitude she has an attitude and certainly knows how to use it.  I sent the two owls  back, and I saw a brown screech owl at my window.  Crap, did Pansy have to write now?  I let the owl in and read Pansy's note.

_Draco__,_

_            I heard you're Head Boy~~ Congrats, but that's not the whole reason why I 'm writing to you right no.  I need a ride to King's Cross tomorrow, plz ask your parents and reply pronto._

_                                                                                                Luv, Pansy Parkinson_

_PS lots of hugs and kisses XOXO luv ya!_

Aurgh! I hate Pansy she is bitch, worse than Granger, what worse than that mudblood????  Whatever I'll reply to Pansy now…

_Pansy,_

_            I wouldn't give a shit to ask my parents, but the fucken answer is NO!_

_                                                                                                            -Draco Malfoy-aka_

_                                                                                                            I am not your hottie!_

_PS I'm in a pissy mood right now.  I will Avada anyone who comes within 6 ft. of me tomorrow._

With that, I sent my note with Pansy's owl.  Ha, I might not become a Death Eater, but I certainly know the killing curse forward and backwards and definitely know how to use it.  Once your in the Malfoy household you might as well learn it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sooooo sad no one is really reviewing….i guess its cuz my story sucks…I can take constructive criticism though….you can scream at me about my crappy fic all you want.  It's to make my story better Do anything you want about it just don't kill me if it sucks that much.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

there is a small button at the bottom of this page that says GO click it and review my story, I beg you to 

|

|

|

|

\/


	4. Encounter on the Hogwarts Express

Harry and Ron were upset because Hermione didn't bother to meet them at Diagon Alley and now she was 19 minutes and 42 seconds late, she was supposed to meet them at 10:30

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione in the meantime is at Platform 9¾. Her hair was up in a French twist and she had the stray strands clipped in place. She was wearing black flare pants and a dark violet halter top with a black leather jacket. She was wearing black platform boots, and she had transfigured her Head Girl badge into a necklace. She was also wearing large silver hoop earrings and listening to her CD player. She sighed when Harry and Ron started getting pissed off because she hadn't "shown up." All of a sudden she heard Ron say, "Harry, there's that new girl we met at Daigon Alley, let's go meet her."

            "What about Hermione?"

            "Screw her, she'd obviously NOT here, why would it matter?"

Hermione noticed Draco walk in. His parents weren't w/ him and Pansy seemed to be keeping her distance. Strange. She felt a tap in her shoulder, then Ron's voice was heard.

            "Hi, you must be new, I'm…" Hermione turned around abruptly while thinking, "the nerve of him to do this to one of his best friends. Earth to Ron." and cut him off.

            "I know who you are."

            "You do?" were the only words that could escape the shocked expression on Ron's face.

            "Yes, you're Ronald Weasley you have five older brothers named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George who are twins that now create 99%of the stuff at Zonko's and other stores, and last time I checked they still drove your mother up the wall. You also have a younger sister named Ginny, and Harry Potter, who would be you,*Hermione waved towards Harry* and Hermione Granger are your best friends."

            "Psst, Harry has she been stalking me or something?"

            "I dunno, ask her."

            "Have you been sta…" Hermione once again cut him off.

            "No I haven't."

            "Then why is it that you know more about me that you do about Harry?"

            "Because everyone in the wizarding world know about him, he is in books you know." she said giving Ron a look

            "Ron she's right, so what's your name?"

            "God, you guy's are denser than I thought," Ron and Harry exchange very puzzled looks, "I'm Hermione Granger, duh."

            "Bloody hell!"

            "Hermione, did you drink a polyjuice potion or something?"

            "No."

            "Then are you pretending to be Hermione, but really some one else?"

            "I give up on you guys." Hermione grabs her purse w/ her luggage that she magically shrank, and Mercury's cage and went onto the train.

            Harry quietly whispered to Ron, "I think she's hiding something."

~*~*Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was still pondering the thought of why mom and dad would just leave and not tell me. There were numerous reasons why now. I often rebelled against father because I really wasn't scared of him anymore. I didn't order our new house elf around either. I served myself, and if I ever really need something I _asked _the house elf to get it, giving him a free choice to do it or not. He was always busy with father's orders anyways. I never punished him and told him to stop it if he started. Father hated it, but didn't dare beat me anymore because I was his size and for once in my life dared to stand up to him. I woke up from my thoughts when the compartment door slid open and voice called, "Drakie, like how are you?"

            "Okay, I guess."

            "I like read your note like last night. I'm like two feet away from you. I like see that you like haven't bothered to like Avada me like yet."

            "Pansy, don't remind me," I said pulling my wand out, "I giving you 3 milliseconds to get out or I will, onetwothree, _Avada__ Ke_…"

She took me seriously and dashed out. I finally got rid of her.

            I once more zoned into my thoughts. Father disliked that fact that I wasn't a muggle hater anymore. I was a different person. I had gotten hooked to muggle music, Eminem especially. I had gotten quite a few muggle electronics that I could not longer live without, but had to keep hidden from him. But even so, he always said, "bye, I'll see you later." whenever he left and he often told us where to find him.

~*~*Hermione POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was absorbed in reading a rather worn copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ and listening to a CD I had burned. I was sitting with my back against the compartment door. Al of a sudden the other compartment door had slid open. With out turning around I muttered, "What do you want?" I heard Harry and Ron start speaking but I spun my head around and said, "Never mind that, just bugger off both of you."

            "Why?" was all that came out of a very dumbfounded Ron.

            "Cuz I'm in a bad mood, do _you_ have a better reason?" Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever.

            "We just wanted to say we're sorry." Harry finally said with his head bowed and the bother left.

I sighed as they left and turned back to my book and blasted my CD player, so I didn't have to listen to anyone else. But a thought crossed my mind why were they acting like this? Why had they changed? Was it they who truly changed? Or was it me who had changed?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: thanx 2 all my wonderful reviewers.  There r soo many of u…sorry it took so long 4 me 2 post I was really busy then I got sick…and fanfiction.net was a bit screwd up 4 some reason

Liney I'll ttyl…I kno which review are urs (so obvious) I'll try post sooner next time…

There r many of u who will read my fic but refuse 2 review it y? cuz u guys r afraid that I can't ake it…well ur wrong I CAN!!  or u think it takes 2 long…it takes a little more than 13 seconds to type ur name ur opinion and the "summit review" button

Plz remember there is a little button at the bottom that says GO click and review-don't worry if u hate my story review anywayz I can that it!!!!

|

|

|

|

\/


End file.
